Goobial
|image = None Yet |names = Goob, Gooby |titles = Gooey Slime |species = Celloid |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Old Swamp, Marshlands, Sunken Hollow, Old Jungle, Jungle, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Ruined Ridge, Sherin Peaks, Rocky Hills, Emerald Fields, Darkshine Caves, Aswadim Cave, Seamarsh Swamp, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Crystalline Goobial, Acidic Goobial |elements = None |ailments = |move = Goo Fling |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Goobial are Celloids covered with a Gooey substance. Appearance Goobial is a tadpole shaped Celloid covered with green goo that makes up its cytoplasm. Their tail is dark green with the ball shaped organ that helps produce the goo at the end of it while the body is a sage shade with a yellow brain and a single eye stalk with a lime pupil. They also have an suction cup shaped mouth as their body fluid cannot dissolve food like the Blobdrome. Behaviour Goobial lacks any sort of limbs, only having a tail that produces a sticky goo that it uses to capture prey that is unaware of its presence. The goo being its only real form of attacking and defending, anything above a few feet higher than it will make it flee. Goobial are passive in nature, only it being attacked first forces it to fight. Mount Goobial's body is the only mountable spot, with it flopping around to shake hunters off. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Goo flows down body, eye glows green. *'Tired': Body colour fades, body fluid shrinks. Attacks *'Tackle': Rushes into a target with its body. *'Sliding Slither': Pushes itself closer to the ground and goes speeding across it like a fish thanks to the slipperiness of the goo. *'Goo Fling': Goobial's signature attack is to fling a glob of the goo that covers it at hunters with a flick of its tail. This attack can be done on the ground, wall and ceiling with no problems. *'Ceiling Drops': While on the ceiling, shakes off several small globs of goo downwards. *'Surface Jump': Goobial will lift its "head" up off the wall it is sticking to and looks away to the floor, suddenly leaping off it to recklessly hit solid ground. *'Turn-around Tackle': Lifts its body upwards with its eye looking behind it, then flips itself around and tackles in the direction that was behind it before. *'Spin': Curls up its body and spins itself around in a wide swing. *'Bounce': Goobial will shake its body and use its fluid to bounce upwards at its wanted direction. If it doesn't land to the floor, it can stick to a wall or ceiling. Enraged Only *'Turn-around Slither': Goobial curves to a side and then goes rushing in the direction where it originally faced behind. *'Double Siding Slither': While its first slide comes to an end it will ride the momentum to flip itself around and do another one at higher speed. *'Flailing Tackle': Goobial wiggles forward at the targeted hunter, performing a tackle that has it flail crazily from movement, giving it much greater reach. *'Splat!': Goobial will wobble violently in place and shoot upwards like a missile before as quickly plummeting back down and looks to burst into a large splash of goo. A large puddle of goo will be left around the Goobial as it flops around to regenerate the goo to keep it from becoming absolutely defenceless. This is Goobial's strongest attack. *'Triple Goo Fling': Goobial flails its tail upwards to gather goo to it, then proceeds to put it to use by firing three goo globs at once. *'Gooey Cluster': Shaking violently gathering much of its goo for use, the Goobial will move backwards to face a target and does a single front flip, launching a large ball of goo that when it hits a solid surface, will burst and spread several more goo globs from it. High Rank Onward *'Gooey Slide': Using its tail to push goo below itself, it does a faster slide that leaves behind a trail of goo for hunters and monsters to accidentally walk across. *'Precise Goo Fling': Gazes at a target with its eye, Goobial tracks the target with its movements before flinging a fast goo glob at them that is difficult to avoid if in front of its sight. Enraged Only *'Tackle Into Goo Fling': Does a tackle as normal, but then suddenly jerks backwards and does its Goo Fling attack point blank at the one it did the tackle at. *'Bounce Into Triple Goo Fling': Goobial takes advantage of the stretched out fluids from the bounce and springs it up to its tail where it does its Triple Goo Fling extremely quickly. G Rank Only *'Gooey Spin': Goobial prepares to curl up more sporadically, this time shaking its tail like a rattlesnake before doing so. When this spin is done, it will launch three globs of goo around itself. *'Sliding Slither Into Goo Fling': When coming to the end of its slide, it will suddenly back up and fling a glob of goo in the direction it was sliding in. *'Slide To Precise Goo Fling': A variant of the slither goo fling combo, that occurs if all available targets are not in front of it. Goobial suddenly swings around with its eye finding the closest target and flinging a speeding goo glob at them. *'Goo Spray': Goobial will lift up its tail and make a hard turn around, releasing a large liquid form of goo across in an arc behind it. Enraged Only *'Sliding Slither Into Gooey Cluster': Makes its slide start with a foretelling shake, then slowly swings around and does the front flip that flings the Gooey Cluster. *'Triple Gooey Cluster': Its body uses up extra supplies of goo in this attack, surrounding itself in green bubbles as it shakes violently. Goobial then makes a squeal, moving backwards and doing three back flips, each launching a Gooey Cluster in an arc. Unlike a similar attack by the Gold Rathian, each of the Gooey Clusters are able to be aimed. As a consequence, the Goobial must rest for four seconds to regenerate its fluids. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Breaks *Tail Severed Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Frenzied Goobial just get faster and a red eye. Hyper Goobial aren't possible because their bodies are too small and basic for the status to take hold. Apex Goobial haven't been confirmed. Trivia *Goobial's tail can be severed and carved once. Severing the tail will shrink the body fluid/goo around the Goobial leaving only a short stalk and weaken its goo attacks. *If hit by a Flash Bomb, Goobial will drop a shiny if it was preparing a goo flinging attack, which will make it immediately discharge the goo in a harmless splatter. **While blinded it cannot use any Gooey attacks and will have no sense of where anything is. Category:Monster Creation Category:Celloid Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Chaoarren